The present invention relates to a chain conveyor formed from a plurality of modules or links hinged together by pins which are inserted through holes present in said modules or links and are prevented from escaping by axially counteracting elements mounted in seats also present in said modules or links.
Chain conveyors of this type are known for example from EP 0 739 830 A1, EP 1 052 197 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,710. Common to all these known conveyors are the axially counteracting elements, which comprise a substantially flat insert to be inserted into a seat represented by a slot which extends perpendicular to the axis of the holes into which the pin is inserted. To ensure that the insert remains in place in the slot, the insert is provided with lateral projecting parts for snap-engagement with parts of the module, generally with the surround of a hole housing the pin. When for wear or breakage reasons a module or link has to be replaced, the corresponding inserts have to be removed from their seats, a difficult operation, in order to be able to withdraw the pins and remove the thus released module and replace it with another. It can also happen that as the inserts are removably engaged in the relative seats provided in the modules, they can accidentally escape from said seats, so enabling the pins to escape.
An object of the present invention is to provide a chain conveyor of the indicated type in which the withdrawal of the pin does not require the removal of the insert from its seat, so making the withdrawal of the pin and hence the removal of the damaged or worn module or link an easier and more comfortable operation. A further object is to provide a conveyor in which the inserts can no longer accidentally escape from their seats.
These and further objects which will be more apparent from the ensuing detailed description are attained by a chain conveyor in accordance with the teachings of the accompanying claims.